A front loader refuse compactor generally comprises a stationary compacting head which delivers the refuse to a removable container that is serviced by a front loader collection vehicle. It is a desirable feature to permit the collection vehicle to remove and dump the container without the operator leaving the truck. This is conventionally accomplished by loading forks which are carried by the truck and which engage complementary pockets arranged along the sides of the container to permit lifting of the container for dumping.
Many compactors rely upon gravity and friction to prevent compacting forces applied by the compacting ram of the compactor head from moving the container away from the head during compaction. Other compactors use a locking arrangement for preventing movement of the container, but these require a sequence of operations requiring skill on the part of the truck driver to lock the container into position. One exemplary arrangement is found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,660, issued Mar. 14, 1989, to James K. Robbins, for A Mechanical Lock-in Device for a Front Loader Assembly.
Several disadvantages are associated with the above-identified locking arrangements. As more steps are involved in locking the container beneath the compactor, more time is needed to perform the simple operation. The use of multi-part locking structures increases the cost of the containers. When movable parts are involved, they tend to require frequent repair, and thus cause additional time delays and costs.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a device which performs a secure locking function while being economical to construct and install. The disclosed invention provides just such a lock-in device, and one which not only allows quick and easy insertion and removal of the container, but also provides durability and satisfactory performance.